


Just can't stop falling into you

by ellasue48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, its literally a boy and the void, please do not read this, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasue48/pseuds/ellasue48
Summary: Corbin knows that it's a bad idea, but he just cant stop falling.Please don't read this... its literally a crack fic written for fun.... uh good luck.
Relationships: UwuCorbin/void
Kudos: 5





	Just can't stop falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I have this set in a way where people are in the game and they can travel to different realms and stuff.

He knew that he shouldn’t do this.  
He knew that it was wrong.  
But he just couldn’t help himself.  
  
Corbin, also known as uwuCorbin around the community, had an addiction. He was willing to admit that much at least. He just didn’t know how to stop. 

So when Dyego asked him to come to play bed wars or some sky wars with him he just couldn’t say no. They decided to meet up in the Hypixel lobby in an hour. Corbin didn’t know what to do. He hasn’t played these games for so long, he’s really been trying to get better.  
  
He knew that he couldn’t last much longer without it, so when Dyego asked him to play some games he had to say yes. It was inevitable, Corbin would always go back. No matter how much he tried to stay away, he just couldn’t.  
  
It’s stupid really, Corbin knows it but he just can’t stay away. He looked at the clock next to him.  


“Shit” he yelled out. “Mom I’m going to play on hypixel with Dyego!”  
“Ok please be safe” his mom called back to him as he raced to the portal.

As Corbin entered the Hypixel lobby he scanned the area trying to find his friend. Then all of a sudden he felt someone jump on his back causing him to scream.  
  
“Hey calm down, bro, it’s just me,” Dyego laughed at his scared friend.  
“Shut up man,” Corbin snapped back.  
Dyego just laughed harder, “alright whatever, what do you want to play first?”  
“Uh, I don’t know,” Corbin stuttered. “Why don’t we start out with something easy? Like party games?”  
“uh sure, I guess,” Dyego stated. After walking towards the game he chose, Corbin didn’t seem to notice the concerned gaze on his back. Dyego was worried about him though, Corbin always wanted to do PVP games, so why not now? But Dyego could only wonder and hope that his friend is ok.

After an uneventful round of party games, Corbin coming in first, of course, and Dyego coming in third they decided to move on.  
  
“Come on, let's go do doubles bed wars,” Dyego suggested, hoping it would make his friend feel better.  
“Yeah sounds good,” Corbin agreed with his friend. But he was nervous. He was so nervous, he knew what would happen if he played bed wars yet he went along with it anyway.

They walked into the bed wars portal together, entering the waiting room for this game. He looked down to see what map they would be playing, it was the race car map. Corbin prayed that he would survive this as much as possible. He looked around at who they would be fighting, some of them were easy to kill from the looks of it. Others looked like they could crush him with one finger. But that had nothing to do with sword skills so he just silently went back to praying.  
  
“Hey, are you good?” Dyego asked him.  
“Yeah I’m good,” Corbin answered carefully. “I just haven’t done PVP in a while I guess.”  
“Are you sure?” Dyego pushed. When Corbin opened his mouth to answer they were teleported to their new base. He walked back into the generator looking at the blue bed that seemed to be taunting him. Once he had enough iron, he walked over to the villager and bought wool so that he could bridge across to pink. He started to place the wool that appeared in his hand across the bottomless void below him. He shivered as he looked down into it. No, he thought, he has to focus.

“I’ll just protect the bed I guess!” He hears Dyego yell at him from their base. But he’s too focused right now, all he can really focus on is bridging. He hears his heart pounding, his blood pumping throughout his body. He feels like he’s on fire. Then he hits solid land. Shit, he thinks to himself, he went too far. Out of nowhere a girl in pink armor stabs him in the leg and pushes him off the edge.  
  
All of a sudden he’s just free falling, to his death, but strangely he’s never felt more alive. Then he feels it, the void. It’s so comforting, just falling into it. He feels like he’s home like this is where he belongs. Corbin closes his eyes wishing that this feeling would never end.

Suddenly he’s yanked back to his physical form rebuilding itself at the spawn of his base. He can hear Dyego laughing at him from where he is building to the diamond spawner.

“Shut up!” Corbin screams at him.  
“Maybe if you didn’t suck then I wouldn’t be laughing in the first place,” Dyego yells back.  
“Meow,” Corbin randomly meows back at Dyego.  
“Don't you meow at me!” He yells back.  
“I will if I want to!” Corbin suddenly regretted everything he did in life up until this point. Corbin just Groans and walks back into the generator to get some iron, hoping that pink doesn’t come to break their bed. But all he can think about is the void, just falling into it and never leaving. He wishes he could, but he knows that he has to support Dyego and win this for them.

The thought makes him feel a ping in his heart, almost as if that’s not what he really wanted. Deep down Corbin knew what he wanted to do, but he would never admit to it. So he went to buy some more wool and TNT and started to head towards pink’s base again.  
  
He was more prepared this time, more focused with the intent to kill. Quickly running down the bridge he built, adding to it by starting to bridge up, dropping TNT into the wool pink left to protect the bed. It quickly exploded and two pink team members had come out to fight. With his stone sword, Corbin managed to knock them both back, leaving an opening to destroy their bed. Battling Two on one was never easy, but he was able to kill the girl that had pushed him off the edge, final kill spread across the game board. He was then stabbed in the stomach and became nothing more than a bunch of particles. Dying didn’t feel the same as falling in the void, nothing ever does. Right now the only thing Corbin feels empty and so, so lonely.  
  
After a few seconds, he feels the familiar sensation of respawning. He sees the other pink teammate trying to break his bed. Corbin rushes over and quickly knocks them into the void. Lucky, he thinks to himself but quickly brushes the thought to the back of his mind. Dyego is rushing back to the base carrying diamonds and emeralds for himself.  
  
“Hey, use the diamonds for sharpness,” Corbin tells him.  
“Yeah ok,” Dyego agrees, “but I get to keep the emeralds.”  
“Fine,” Corbin concedes. Then he’s running off again to mid to collect some emeralds for himself. He picks up two diamonds on his way there. As he reaches the middle of the map he tries to see if any other team is here. When he sees no one he advances and goes around to the emerald spawners to collect all of them, in total gets eight emeralds. Quickly running back to the base he’s able to buy a speed and I jump boost potion before he sees that Dyego is bridging to another base. He shoves the rest of the emeralds into his ended chest and sprints over to help.  


“What are you doing here?” Dyego asks him.  
“I wanna get the kill points,” Corbin replied easily.  
“You’re such a dick,” Dyego tells him trying to focus on not falling. He can see that the white team is starting to get ready for their attack. But there was nothing they could do, with Dyego and Corbin working together white didn’t stand a chance resulting in Corbin destroying the bed and them each getting a final kill. On the way back Corbin was walking across the bridge when he heard something below him. He looked down into the void, he knew it was calling to him. He wanted to go to it and so he did. As he was falling Corbin could hear Dyego laughing at him, but he didn’t care, he was right where he needed to be. It felt just so right to be down here. It always felt like something was missing from his life and he finally understood what that was.

It was the void. No matter how much he tried to avoid it he would always end up coming back to it. It was the only thing that made him feel completely safe. Where he could be true to himself, the only place that would truly accept him for who he is. He didn’t know how long he would have to stay this time so he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it.

Corbin felt the void wrap around him almost inviting him to stay. God did he want to. But he knew that until his bed was destroyed he would only respawn back at his base. It was like the void knew this and pulled him closer, almost as a goodbye before he left. It made him feel happy, knowing that the void wanted him to stay as much as he wanted to.

Then he was back at his base. He sighed to himself feeling that he was back in the world. He didn’t want to be here, it just felt wrong now. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with someone at his bed. He quickly ran over in hopes of making it in time, but he was too late.  
  
“Your bed was destroyed” flashed across the system and he’s sure he could hear Dyego screaming somewhere across the map. The guy that destroyed their bed tried to attack him, but it was futile. He was just too weak compared to Vapekit and was killed almost instantly.  


He went back to grab some supplies with the wealth that was left in his ender chest. Then ran off to the middle to help Dyego. But before he could get there a fireball came out of nowhere blasting him into the sky. He looks down, he could probably block clutch this if he tried. But as he is about to save himself he feels something latch onto him. It wasn’t a physical thing, but he could feel the void reaching out to him again, begging for him to come down with it.

Corbin did the only thing he could at that moment, he fell. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt bad about leaving Dyego alone. Corbin just couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else though. All he wanted to feel the void around him. To just lose himself as he falls deeper and deeper. The void is the only thing that he can think about, it fills all his thoughts as he feels it completely surrounding him. He’s so comfortable with the void with him. He’s floating around, unknown where he’s going, but he doesn’t care.  


The only thing that Corbin wants is to be here with the void all around him. He feels safe and for the first time in his life, he feels loved. Is this what love is, he thinks to himself. He wishes he could stay here forever, but he knows he can’t. The void knows that too, they know he has family and friends to get back to. But they both can’t help but enjoy the short time that they spend together.

Then he’s back in the Hypixel lobby, waving goodbye to Dyego and heading home. Thinking about his relationship with the void.

Corbin knows now, this isn’t a bad thing. It isn’t an addiction or even a problem. He’s just a boy that fell in love with the void. Whether it’s the void under sky wars, bed wars, or anything in between, it is all the same, ready to welcome him with open arms. And Corbin will always be ready to fall right in.


End file.
